


Snake In the Dark

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [14]
Category: Hounddog (2007)
Genre: A Study in Scarlet, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Community: comment_fic, Community: one_character, Gen, One Word Prompt Meme, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con References, Snakes, Statutory Rape, Symbolism, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Lewellen's thoughts after she was raped. [comment fic inspired by the 2007 Hounddog film]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new oneshot I cooked up that’s based on the 2007 film Hounddog, which stars Dakota Fanning (when she was twelve going on thirteen). Hope you like it. :)  
> Dakota said that even if she hadn’t been in the movie, she would want to see it. And Deborah Kampmeier said two mothers approached her after the screening to say they planned to bring their 13-year-old daughters when it is shown in wider release.
> 
> “I know my mom would take me to see it,” said Dakota. “You have to prepare your children for things that happen in the world. Everything isn’t rosy.” I cannot agree more with her there. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Deborah Kampmeier owns Hounddog. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Snake In the Dark

**Lewellen’s POV**

As I lay here in the dark, my eyes are open, but they don’t seem to see anything… nothing at all. I have been… well, I can’t say the word physically, so I might as well say it mentally instead… I have been **raped**! How could Wooden’s Boy do this to me? How? I trusted him. I hoped he would give me the ticket after I did my Elvis dance… and I had to do it unclothed, too. 

Now look what happened. Just look where that got me. He took my virginity, the one thing I’m supposed to save until I am married and then give to my future husband on my wedding night. He stole my innocence — something he had no right to take from me at all.

Well, that does it. From this moment on, I dislike him with every fiber of my being, if you will. It is because of him that I am not the same anymore. My innocence is gone, and I’m sure I will never get it back… ever…

Tears are falling from my cheeks as I lay here in the dirt. I feel as though my porcelain white skin has been covered in blood and that the blood will never come off…

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback/comments are appreciated, please. :)


End file.
